Libérée, délivrée
by MissV27
Summary: OS écrit dans le cadre du Twilight Contest ayant pour thème Halloween. 'Une soirée d'Halloween entre Vampire ou entre Loup ou les deux... L'occasion de s'amuser ou de se faire peur ou les deux... Racontez-nous la soirée d'Halloween de nos personnage préférés...' Et voilà ce que j'en ai fait.
Coucou tout le monde. :D

Un OS de plus pour passer le week-end de Pâques ça vous dit? Eh oui encore un grâce au Twilight Contest. Le thème était dédié à Halloween.

''Une soirée d'Halloween entre Vampire ou entre Loup ou les deux... L'occasion de s'amuser ou de se faire peur ou les deux... Racontez-nous la soirée d'Halloween de nos personnage préférés...''

Je remercie encore une fois les personnes qui ont voté pour moi et m'ont permis de finir première pour ce concours. Chose qui m'hallucine encore complètement mais qui me touche énormément. ^^

Désolée d'avance pour les personnes qui auraient la célèbre chanson de Disney en tête en lisant cet OS, mais je dois avouer que personnellement, je ne m'en lasse pas. xD

Bonne lecture. Bisous

Un bisou particulier pour Tonie qui me suit depuis le début et qui est là à chaque fois. ^^

Véro-MissV

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages de Twilight appartiennent bien sur à Stéphanie Meyer ( chanceuse devant l'Eternel), je ne suis responsable que du contexte de cet OS dans le cadre du concours ''Halloween – entre vampire et loups''.

* * *

 **Libérée, délivrée**

 _ ***Flash info*** _

_Toutes les histoires ne finissent pas bien._ _Au moins une victime est à déplorer dans ce terrible incendie qui aurait pu être beaucoup plus dramatique. La police interroge les rescapés en état de parler. L'enquête est en cours..._

 _ ***Quelques heures plus tôt***_

 ***POV Bella***

\- Bellaaaaa allez accompagne moi.

\- Non hors de question Alice!

\- Tu ne vas pas me laisser sortir SEULE le soir d'Halloween?! Tu sais que c'est le soir où tous les cinglés en profitent.

\- Tu te rends bien compte que ça ne pèse pas en ta faveur ça?

\- Non mais quand on est plusieurs ça les découragent justement.

\- Mais bien sûre. C'est évident que deux filles, dont une déguisée...

\- Non deux déguisées!

\- Tu sais que tu me donnes des arguments sans que je n'ai besoin de chercher?!

Je disais donc qu'UNE fille déguisée et son amie traumatisée d'avance ne feraient pas le poids face à un monstre psychopathe! Ce qui me ramène à ma première réponse : N.O.N.

\- Bon admettons que tu ne te déguises pas.

\- Et admettons que je reste chez moi.

\- S'il te plaîîîîît, je t'en serais reconnaissante pour au moins six mois!

\- Wouaw! Et ça me rapportera quoi à part ta reconnaissance qui ne vaut pas un clou?

\- Je te ferais ta lessive pendant ces six mois.

\- Ha ha. Tu ne connais pas la différence entre le programme lainage et intensif. Merci mais non merci je n'ai pas les moyens de me racheter toute une garde robe.

\- Pfff. Bon ok mauvais argument. Euuuuh bon je te promet que chaque vendredi pendant trois mois tu recevras un paquet rempli de ces machins pleins de sucre que tu dévores de la pâtisserie qui est sur Forks Avenue.

La pâtisserie Cullen est juste la meilleure du monde. Et accessoirement le propriétaire est à tomber mais c'est un autre sujet. La tentation est forte.

\- Six mois de gratitude valent bien six mois de pâtisserie!

\- Six mois et tu te déguises.

\- Je ne me déguiserais pas à moins de huit.

\- Sept et on est d'accord.

\- Mon Dieu ce que la gourmandise me fait faire.

\- Hiiii. Après tout Halloween est la soirée des friandises ça reste dans le thème.

\- C'est ça! Bon maintenant il va falloir trouver un déguisement, je n'ai pas le temps d'en faire un et il est évident que les magasins n'auront plus rien. Je pense que je n'ai plus qu'à préparer un drap en mode Casper. Remarques c'est parfait comme ça on ne me reconnaîtra pas.

\- Euuuuh en fait...

Alice est rouge comme une tomate. Elle n'a quand même pas un déguisement de prévu pour moi.

\- Alice!

\- En fait j'ai peut-être travaillé sur un petit truc.

\- Un petit truc bien sûre. Et le petit truc t'a demandé combien de temps de confection madame la sournoise?

\- A peine deux petites semaines.

\- Je rêve. Je ne suis qu'une marionnette pour toi en fait?

\- Justement c'est un déguisement de Pinocchio.

\- Quoi?!

\- Je plaisante Bella. Non tu seras déguisée en Reine des neiges. Ça permettra peut-être que tu te détende un minimum. Tiens tu seras...

\- Ne t'avises pas de chanter!

\- Libérée, délivréeeeeeeee les étoiles te tendent les braaaaaas...

Elle me regarde avec un immense sourire. Je vais avoir cette chanson en tête toute la journée.

\- Je te déteste!

\- Non tu m'adore.

\- Je ne ferais pas de pari là-dessus.

\- C'est ça! Bon je reviens dans deux heures, en attendant les instructions sont simples. Tu te douches et tu ravales ton mauvais caractère afin que l'on passe une bonne soirée. Je me chargerais du reste en revenant.

\- De toute façon je n'ai pas le choix...

\- Absolument! Allez à tout à l'heure je fais au plus vite.

Je n'ai pas le temps de répondre, la porte claque déjà derrière l'ouragan Alice. Je fini par aller prendre ma douche en soupirant de désespoir. Je sens que cette soirée va être un enfer. Deux heures plus tard la motivation est toujours absente mais mon bourreau est de retour. Elle est absolument magnifique dans son déguisement de Chaperon rouge.

\- Je dois reconnaître que tu es très belle mais le Chaperon rouge ce n'est pas un peu cliché?

\- Merci et non ce n'est pas cliché c'est un indémodable et je l'ai sublimé en y ajoutant ma touche personnelle ma chère.

\- Vu sous cet angle.

\- Bon on va essayer de te rendre présentable.

\- Je me demande vraiment pourquoi tu es mon amie.

\- Parce que je rend ta vie extraordinaire.

\- Oui oui c'est ça...

\- Allez le temps file et j'ai du boulot.

\- Pffff finissons en.

Je ne sais combien de temps et combien de couches de maquillage plus tard, Alice me déclare enfin que la torture est finie et que j'ai le droit de me regarder. Je me retourne avec une légère hésitation et découvre mon reflet dans le miroir. Je suis soufflée et ne peux empêcher une légère fascination face au talent d'Alice.

\- Alors?

\- Je dois reconnaître que tu as réussi à me rendre présentable. Et cette tenue est magnifique. Merci.

\- De rien Bella. Allons-y et amusons nous.

\- Au fait quel est le programme?

\- Surprise.

\- Je crains le pire...

Alice éclate de rire en me prenant le bras. Qu'est-ce qu'elle a encore inventé? Vingt minutes plus tard nous arrivons devant une grande maison, genre manoir hanté. Je me crispe.

\- Ho non, non, non. Exclu! Tu sais que ça me fiche la trouille ce genre de trucs.

\- Tu ne risques rien je suis avec toi et tout ça n'est pas réel tu le sais.

\- Si je meurs de trouille saches que je viendrais te hanter toutes les nuits.

Nullement inquiétée par ma déclaration mon amie m'entraîne à l'intérieur. Je sens déjà les frissons me monter dans le dos. Si je n'étais pas pétrifiée je pourrais admettre que la maison est très bien décorée. Il y a une cible à l'entrée avec un crâne épinglé dessus qui hurle de douleur. Au sol il y a des traces de sang et des indices nous indiquant le chemin à suivre. Un nouveau-né au regard maléfique crache une sorte de bouillie verte gluante. C'est dégoûtant. Quelques pas plus loin, nous entrons dans une pièce remplie de loups en liberté Après observation je me rend compte que ce ne sont que des automates.

\- Mon petit Chaperon planque toi les loups sont de sortie.

\- C'est très malin ça. Saches que je ne crois pas aux légendes sur ces magnifiques animaux. C'est juste la nature qui les obligent à se défendre.

\- On verra si tu me dis la même chose si un jour tu en croise des vrais prêts à te bouffer.

\- Oui tout à fait. On continue la visite?

\- Avec joie. Je suis pressée de partir d'ici.

Le chemin nous mène dans un lieu rouge et bleu mêlant le feu et la glace de façon impressionnante. Soudain une personne nous saute dessus, me faisant hurler à pleins poumons. L'inconnu me saisit les bras.

\- Du calme Bella c'est moi.

\- Rosalie?!

\- Oui je suis désolée je ne voulais pas te faire peur.

\- C'est loupé j'ai frôlé la crise cardiaque.

\- Pardonnes moi, Alice m'a dit que ça pourrait être amusant.

Cette révélation me met en rage d'un coup. Je me retourne face à Alice.

\- Tu sais Alice je peux essayer de comprendre pourquoi tu aimes autant cette fête stupide mais là tu vas trop loin. Tu sais que j'ai peur et tu en rajoutes? Je prend déjà beaucoup sur moi mais là vraiment c'est trop! Je me tire!

\- Bella!

\- Ho non oublie moi!

Je trouve la porte menant aux toilettes et décide de m'y rendre, histoire de souffler un peu. Je tombe nez à nez avec un charmant jeune homme déguisé en vampire.

\- Ho excusez-moi.

Je m'apprêtais à ressortir mais le jeune homme me retient.

\- Ne partez pas, je vais sortir, j'ai juste eu besoin de quelques instants pour récupérer loin de l'imbécile qui m'a traîné ici.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de rire.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous amuse?

\- C'est la même chose pour moi. Les amis peuvent être de vrais plaies parfois.

\- Effectivement. Bien que ce garçon ne soit plus mon ami à l'heure actuelle. Je vais vous laisser et tenter de trouver la sortie de cet enfer. A moins que vous ne vouliez faire le chemin avec moi?

Je sais que je devrais me méfier de lui, c'est un inconnu après tout, mais je sens que je peux lui faire confiance.

\- Cela pourrait être plus facile de se serrer les coudes entre trouillards. Je vous suis.

Il me sourit et se retourne afin d'ouvrir la porte. Je le vois blêmir.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

\- La porte est bloquée.

\- Si c'est un plan drague c'est très malvenu.

\- Je vous assure que non.

Je tente d'ouvrir la porte et constate à mon tour qu'elle est bloquée. Je cherche mon portable dans ma sacoche mais me rend compte qu'il est dans la voiture d'Alice. Je regarde le vampire à mes côtés lui faisant comprendre de sortir son portable. Il me regarde l'air désolé.

\- Je suis navré mais mon portable n'a pas survécu à ma phobie des araignées... Il est tombé dans le bassin lorsque j'ai pris décidé de tenter de noyer ces fichues bestioles.

\- Ho.

\- Mais Emmett, mon ancien ami, va finir par venir me chercher il n'y a qu'à patienter.

\- Très bien. Bon quitte à rester ici autant s'asseoir.

Je m'installe sur le carrelage, l'inconnu se mettant en face de moi.

\- Comme nous allons être bloqués quelques temps est-ce que je peux connaître votre prénom?

\- Edward Cullen. Et vous?

\- Bella Swan. Enchantée Edward.

\- De même Bella.

Nous nous serrons la main lorsque son nom me rappelle quelque chose.

\- Attendez Cullen comme la pâtisserie?

\- Euuh oui pourquoi?

\- Je suis une inconditionnelle de vos cupcakes et de tout ce que vous faites en général.

\- Il me semblait bien que je vous avais déjà vue. Vous venez régulièrement.

\- Effectivement, je devrais d'ailleurs vous demander une contribution à mon abonnement de fitness.

Il éclate de rire.

\- Vous n'en avez pas besoin vous êtes charmante.

Je rougis.

\- Parce que je fais de la gym mais merci.

\- La gym n'y est pour rien. Alors comme ça vous aimez ce que je fais?

\- Ho oui énormément. Je suis d'ailleurs désolée de ne pas vous avoir reconnu mais il faut dire que vous êtes bien maquillé.

\- C'est Emmett qui a insisté.

\- Pareil pour mon ex amie. J'ai d'ailleurs négocié avec elle pour qu'elle m'offre chaque semaine des pâtisseries de votre boutique pendant sept mois pour venir ici.

\- Je suis flatté. Mais est-ce que mes pâtisseries valent vraiment cette soirée de torture?

\- Ho oui largement.

\- Vous êtes ma première fan c'est émouvant.

\- Arrêtez de vous moquer.

\- Je suis sérieux, et en tant que telle je vous promet la gratuité à vie dans ma pâtisserie.

\- Vous avez des parts dans le centre de fitness c'est ça?

Il rit visiblement surpris par ma réaction.

\- Non pas du tout. C'est un compromis de marketing. Je vous bichonne afin que vous ameniez vos amis, qui amèneront leurs amis, etc.

\- Très malin en effet. Bon et bien je ne vais pas troubler votre plan marketing. Merci beaucoup.

\- Tout le plaisir est pour moi.

Nous échangeons un sourire chaleureux alors que des cris horribles nous sortent de notre bulle.

\- Eh bien l'attraction est de plus en plus effrayante apparemment.

\- En effet. Finalement nous sommes mieux ici.

Des coups retentissent à la porte alors que de la fumée emplit la pièce.

\- Edward tu es là?

\- Oui Em'. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?

\- Une bande de mecs déguisés en loups garou à déclenché un incendie. Apparemment ils se sont fait mettre dehors par les organisateurs parce qu'ils cassaient tout et ils n'ont pas apprécié.

Edward me regarde, son regard reflétant certainement ma panique.

\- Emmett la porte est bloquée je ne peux pas sortir!

\- Putain! Bon écoute je vais essayer de trouver quelque chose pour te sortir d'ici. Reste calme je reviens.

\- Ok. Grouilles toi.

Nous entendons son ami s'éloigner alors que la chaleur commence à se faire sentir. Je tremble, de plus en plus apeurée.

Edward s'installe à côté de moi et pose son bras sur mes épaules.

\- Ça va aller Bella. Respirez calmement.

\- Je crois que vu les circonstances on peut se tutoyer.

\- C'est vrai. En plus tu es ma meilleure cliente ça crée des liens.

\- Exactement. Mais je n'oublie pas ma gratuité à vie.

\- Moi non plus ne t'inquiète pas.

Il me lance un regard chaleureux. J'espère cependant, que cette gratuité ne se terminera pas tragiquement ce soir, dans cette salle de bain. La chaleur devenant insoutenable je tente de me rafraîchir avec un peu d'eau. Le bruit des flammes semble se rapprocher également. Edward fais couler l'eau dans la baignoire. Il devient fou ou quoi?

\- Tu crois que c'est le moment de couler un bain!

\- C'est au cas où. Les flammes se rapprochent et si les secours tardent un peu, nous pourrons nous immerger dans la baignoire.

\- C'est très astucieux.

\- J'ai entendu ça à la télé, ça m'a marqué. Et nous mouillerons les serviettes également pour sortir. D'ailleurs je vais en mettre sous la porte ça retiendra un peu la fumée.

J'aide Edward à mettre les serviettes puis surveille l'eau de la baignoire, j'allais l'éteindre.

\- Laisses la couler ça évitera que la baignoire se vide trop et puis ça ne peut pas faire de mal si ça déborde.

\- Tu as raison.

Les poings d'Emmett retentissent à nouveau sur la porte.

\- EDWARD?

\- EMMETT!

\- Je n'ai rien trouvé je vais défoncer la porte!

Nous entendons l'épaule du dit Emmett se lancer dans la porte. Malgré sa bonne volonté elle ne cède pas. De légers cris de douleurs se font également entendre. Je pose ma main sur le bras d'Edward.

\- Il ne peut pas rester ici c'est trop dangereux.

Il acquiesce.

\- Emmett le feu s'approche tu dois sortir!

\- Non je ne te laisserais pas ici!

\- Les secours sont sûrement en route ils sont mieux équipés que toi. Et je refuse que tu te mettes à l'arrêt pendant des semaines parce que tu te seras cassé l'épaule ou brûlé en restant ici.

\- NON! Je ne suis pas un putain d'égoïste !

\- Emmett fais ce que je te dis au moins une fois dans ta vie!

\- Jamais! Je t'ai trainé ici je ne repars pas sans toi.

\- Tu es viré!

\- Je m'en fout.

Nous entendons Emmett tousser et tenter encore et encore de défoncer la porte. Puis finalement il s'arrête.

\- EMMETT!

\- Je suis désolé Edwa...

Un bruit sourd se fait entendre. Il a dû s'évanouir.

\- NON! EMMETT RÉPONDS MOI!

Les larmes d'Edward coulent au même rythme que les miennes. Nous allons mourir ici c'est évident. Il me prend la main alors que ma respiration diminue de plus en plus.

\- Installes toi dans la baignoire Bella.

\- Viens avec moi.

\- Non il n'y a pas la place. Vas-y toi.

\- Edward ...

Je m'accroche difficilement au cou d'Edward, sentant l'oxygène se raréfier de plus en plus. Il dépose ses lèvres sur les miennes alors que la dernière sensation que je ressens est celle de l'eau qui mouille mes vêtements...

 ***POV Edward***

Je n'ai pas résisté. Quitte à mourir, autant embrasser cette jeune fille qui hante mes pensées depuis des mois. Je l'ai de suite reconnue lorsqu'elle est arrivée dans la salle de bain. Je sais que c'est ridicule, mais je suis amoureux d'elle depuis le premier jour où elle est entrée dans la pâtisserie.

Mon plan marketing est surtout une façon de m'assurer de la revoir. Enfin ça c'était lorsque je pensais encore avoir un avenir... Et Emmett! Cette tête de mule aurait dû sortir. J'ai tué mon meilleur ami. Mes larmes ruissellent pendant que je maintiens la tête de Bella hors de l'eau afin qu'elle ne se noie pas. J'ai un drap de bain mouillé sur le dos mais tout ce que j'espère c'est que Bella s'en sorte.

L'espoir m'abandonnant de plus en plus je suis résigné à voir arriver la fin. J'observe le petit ange déguisé en reine des neiges, qui est avec moi. Au moins je vis mes derniers instants auprès d'elle. A deux doigts de m'évanouir et lâcher la rampe, j'entends une voix lointaine alors que les flammes commencent à envahir la pièce.

\- Il y a quelqu'un ici!

\- Il respire! Mike vient m'aider!

Emmett est vivant! Merci mon Dieu. Regroupant mes dernières forces je tape à la porte afin de signaler ma présence.

\- Au secours!

\- Chef j'ai entendu quelque chose.

\- Au secouuuuuurs!

\- Ça vient d'ici.

Des coups raisonnent sur la porte.

\- Il y a quelqu'un?

\- Nous sommes là, aidez-nous!

\- Restez calme monsieur et éloignez-vous de la porte nous allons la briser.

Je me recule tant bien que mal alors que le pompier défonce la porte à la hache. Je sens des bras me soulever alors que je tente de les repousser.

\- Non elle d'abord.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas nous allons vous sortir tous les deux d'ici.

\- Elle en premier.

Ces derniers mots prononcés je sombre dans le néant.

 ***POV Bella***

Je me réveille avec une migraine horrible et la gorge sèche. Je suis sur un lit d'hôpital. Alice et Rosalie sont à mes côtés, visiblement angoissées.

\- Soif.

\- Ho mon Dieu Bella! Je suis tellement désolée. J'ai eu tellement peur.

\- Moi aussi Bella. Si tu savais comme on a angoissé en ne te trouvant pas.

\- Tu pourras nous pardonner un jour?

\- Pas si vous ne me donnez pas à boire.

Mes amies me sourient, soulagées que je ne sois pas fâchée et surtout que je sois vivante. Rosalie me tend un verre d'eau.

\- Merci. Dites moi ce qu'il s'est passé?

\- Un gang de sales types a mis le feu au manoir. Ils ont mis le bazar et les organisateurs les ont virés. Ils se sont vengés mais ils ne pensaient pas que le feu se propagerait si vite. Tu étais dans la salle de bain, les pompiers t'ont trouvée dans la baignoire remplie d'eau. Ça t'a sauvé la vie Bella. Tu n'a qu'une légère brûlure à la main mais tu n'auras pas de cicatrice.

Je réalise en effet que j'ai un bandage. Je passe les doigts sur mes lèvres en tentant de me rappeler ce qu'il s'est passé. Soudain je me souviens...

\- Et Edward et Emmett?

\- Qui ça?

\- Edward Cullen le vampire et son ami Emmett. Ils m'ont sauvée.

Mes amies se regardent, visiblement elle ne savent pas de qui je parle.

\- Bella tu as dû rêver.

Le doute s'immisce dans mon esprit.

\- Peut-être. Ça semblait tellement réel.

Une infirmière entre dans la chambre.

\- Mesdemoiselles les visites sont terminées et votre amie a besoin de récupérer.

\- Oui nous partons. Bella tu te reposes et on vient te chercher demain.

\- Ok. Dormez bien les filles.

\- Toi aussi.

Mes amies m'enlacent et quittent la chambre, les larmes aux yeux. Je fini par m'endormir après que l'infirmière se soit occupée de moi. Quelques heures plus tard je sens une main se poser sur la mienne. C'est Edward, en larmes. Je n'ai pas rêvé! Mais alors la victime...

\- Edward? Tu n'étais pas un rêve.

\- Non Bella.

\- Tu m'a sauvée. Je suis ici grâce à toi.

\- Non c'est toi qui m'a sauvé. Sans toi à mes côtés je n'aurais pas lutté.

\- Alors disons que nous nous sommes sauvés tous les deux.

Après quelques instants de silence je me lance et pose la question qui me taraude.

\- Edward?

\- Oui?

\- J'ai une question qui va te sembler étrange mais, euuh est-ce que tu m'a embrassée?

Il rougit.

\- Oui... Je pensais que j'allais mourir. Je suis désolé je n'aurais pas dû.

\- Ne sois pas désolé. J'en rêve depuis des mois.

\- Sérieux?

\- Oui. Je suis amoureuse de tes pâtisseries mais pas uniquement... Je ne devrais pas te dire tout ça mais...

Il me prend la main qui n'a pas de bandage et plonge son regard dans le mien.

\- Bella si cette soirée maudite m'a bien appris quelque chose c'est que la vie est courte et qu'il faut la vivre à fond.

\- C'est vrai. Alors embrasse-moi.

Il me sourit et se jette sur mes lèvres avec passion. Je fini par sentir la fatigue me submerger. Il se redresse en s'éloignant légèrement.

\- Dors, je vais aller dans ma chambre.

\- Attends. Reste avec moi.

Je me recule afin de lui faire de la place.

\- S'il te plaît. J'ai peur de faire des cauchemars, mais si tu es à mes côtés ça me rassurera.

\- D'accord.

Nous nous endormons quelques minutes plus tard, enlacés dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Je me sens en sécurité auprès de lui. Le jour se lève quelques heures plus tard, me réveillant assez brutalement. Mais sachant que je ne pensais pas revoir le soleil, je ne me plaindrait pas. J'observe Edward qui me sourit.

\- Bonjour monsieur le pâtissier.

\- Bonjour ma chère fan numéro un.

Je pouffe de rire avant de déposer un léger baiser sur les lèvres d'Edward. Mmmh c'est encore meilleur que ses cupcakes. C'est alors qu'Alice entre en trombe dans ma chambre.

\- Bella c'est terrible, il y a un mort mais on ne sait pas encore qui c'est, il...

Alice se fige en voyant que je ne suis pas seule.

Quant à moi je me crispe et blêmit en réalisant ce qu'elle vient de dire. Edward n'a pas parlé d'Emmett et je me suis endormie avant de lui demander comment il allait. Est-ce qu'il...?

\- Euuh Alice je te présente Edward. Edward c'est Alice.

Je ne prend pas le temps d'expliquer la situation à mon amie, je le ferais plus tard. Pour l'instant je veux savoir ce qu'il en est. Je relève le visage d'Edward afin qu'il me regarde.

\- Edward où est Emmett?

\- Il est ici. Il va bien ne t'inquiètes pas.

Je relâche un grand ouf de soulagement.

\- Mais alors qui est la victime?

\- Un des types qui a mis le feu.

Je fond en larme et me blottis contre Edward. C'est terrible. Malgré son geste personne ne mérite de mourir dans de telles circonstances.

\- Shhhh je sais Bella c'est horrible. Mais nous allons bien et c'est terrible de le dire mais en un sens ce drame nous a permis de nous rapprocher.

Je réfléchit quelques instants. J'ai honte de le penser mais c'est vrai. Sans cette soirée je n'aurais pas osé dire à Edward ce que je ressentais pour lui. Et...

\- Tu as raison et j'ai gagné toute une vie de pâtisseries gratuites.

\- Je n'ai pas oublié.

Nous nous embrassons, puis, finalement Alice nous ramène sur terre en se raclant la gorge.

\- Est-ce que ça veut dire que je n'ai plus besoin de te faire livrer des pâtisseries les vendredis?

\- Non au contraire, et tu vas payer deux fois plus cher.

Nous éclatons de rire laissant la douceur de ce moment nous submerger. Oui cette soirée m'a finalement bel et bien "libérée, délivrée"...


End file.
